


Play Me All Night

by JolieFolie



Category: Music RPF, Mötley Crüe, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Condoms, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hotel Sex, RPF, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolieFolie/pseuds/JolieFolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1987, and Nikki Sixx sets his mind to seducing the shy girl working the coat check at the strip joint. He knows she wants him, and it's just a matter of time before she gives into him and lets him do... whatever he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Me All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this smut. It's my first time writing RPF and I cannot stress enough that this is all totally the fabrication of my imagination and in no way meant to reflect the actual people I'm writing about. I have never met Motley Crue and I don't own anything at all related to them. I'm just a crazy Cruehead with a laptop and a dirty mind.

     If Anna was a day of the week, she would probably be Tuesday. Not very exciting, not very glamorous, never got a lot of attention. She worked the coat check at the Los Girls, a strip club, and every night, she watched men ogle women who were definitely the equivalent of Friday and Saturday. Anna desperately wanted to have that glamour, to have the undivided attention of men.

     Well, not men. Just one man. One unattainable, impossibly gorgeous man. The bassist of Motley Crue, a band which had been roaring with success for the past seven years. She couldn’t even say his name without smiling like crazy. Nikki Sixx. Anna ducked her head to hide her smile, so the customer across the counter wouldn’t wonder why she was randomly smiling.

     Tonight was Tuesday, another night at work at Los Girls. Anna already had difficulty keeping Nikki Sixx out of her head, and it was even harder now that Motley Crue’s anthem “Girls Girls Girls” blasted at the club on a nightly basis. That song was always saved for the strippers who knew how to pull off leather and chains. Anna wished she was cool enough to dress like a badass. Tonight, she wore a fitted white dress and her blonde hair down. She’d tried to curl her hair in attempt to look like the beautiful bombshells working the poles, but she’d ended up looking like an electrocuted poodle and hadn’t had enough time to fix her hair before work. She tried to console herself by thinking that since she was “coat check girl”, the men wouldn’t pay much attention to her, anyway.

     “Girls Girls Girls” came on the loudspeakers. Anna heard a huge roar, but not from the audience in front of the stage. The deafening noise of excited people was coming from outside the front door. Anna craned her neck to check out what all the fuss was about. Trapped behind the counter and away from most of the action, she was always starving for excitement.

     Three black-haired people and a blonde person walked in, their backs facing Anna as they waved at the crowd of people outside. At first, Anna thought they were women, until her eyes scanned down their bodies. She saw biceps that were totally inked, thin waists and skinny legs. Actually, one of them had pretty nice thighs, and a muscular ass. When the men turned around, Anna saw their packages bulging against the crotches of their leather pants. Her eyes scanned up the torso of one of the taller men. His strong arms, hard chest and broad shoulders made her freeze in her place. When her eyes reached his face, his strong jawline, white teeth and green eyes hit her like hurricane. It was Nikki Sixx.

     No fucking way.

     Motley Crue walked in like they owned the place. Anna watched Nikki’s shoulders sway as he sauntered and she wondered what it would be like to grab onto his shoulders and sway right along with him.

     Of course he didn’t look at her. Hot guys never looked her way. Immediately, she saw her slutty manager rush up to the Crue, probably planning to suck up to them and hopefully fuck them. Her manager’s name was Cindy and she used to be a stripper, but last year she all of a sudden got this stuck-up attitude and decided she was too good for stripping and moved on to being a manager instead. Anna would have made a different choice if she had been in Cindy’s shoes. Anna sucked at dancing and her boobs were too small for her liking, but she would kill to be a bodacious stripper and dance like she owned the stage and the hearts and dicks of all the men who watched her.

     Anna felt like she was going to faint and realized she’d been holding her breath. She was frozen in her place, probably looking like a freak to anyone who glanced over at her. She realized the Crue were all wearing leather jackets.

     Oh my god, would they check their coats? Would she actually get a chance to talk to them? Anna fantasized about just having Nikki Sixx look at her. Her heart sped up and she felt her hands get clammy as she tried to mentally prepare herself to take the Crue’s coats. _Be chill_ , she told herself.

     They were walking over to the coat check. Oh my fucking god, it was going to happen. Anna may have looked like an electrocuted poodle, but she was finally going to meet her favorite band and get to be looked at by the hottest guy ever.

     “Nikki Sixx!” Her slutty manager Cindy suddenly grabbed Nikki’s arm. “Let me take your coat for you. And I’ll lead you boys to the best table. The first round is on me. Jack Daniels, right?”

     _Bitch!_ Anna watched Cindy take the four guys’ coats. That slut Cindy had just stolen her opportunity to talk to the Crue. Cindy’s high heels clacked against the floor as she strode over to Anna.

     “Put these away nicely, and don’t even think about stealing them,” Cindy ordered, dumping the four coats against the counter.

     Anna’s face reddened. She wanted to give a snappy comeback, but she was too shy to think of any on the spot. Besides, if she back-talked to her manager, she’d probably get in trouble. She carefully picked up the first coat. It was still warm. She didn’t want to look like a creep feeling the jackets, so she quickly grabbed a hanger and hung it up, as if she did this every day, which she did, but today the coats belonged to Motley Crue so she pretended like she wasn’t having an orgasm.

     Anna glanced back up as she grabbed the second coat. The Crue was taking their seats at the table right in front of the stage. She knew it was rude to stare, but she couldn’t help it. Nikki’s hair looked so touchably soft, she wanted to bury her face in it.

     As if he knew he was being stared at, Nikki turned his head and looked in her direction. His eyes locked on hers. Anna ducked her head, breaking eye contact. She felt the heat radiate from her chest all the way to her face. She turned to put the second coat on the rack. When she turned around again, she looked in Nikki’s direction. He was looking at the stage, but his face was still turned in her direction. Anna watched him, wondering if he thought the stripper was pretty. Anna wished she was as pretty as the other girls. She’d give anything to know that a guy like Nikki thought she was beautiful.

     He slyly cast his gaze in her direction again, making eye contact.

     Oh my god, those eyes. Anna gulped and watched Nikki smirk at her. He didn’t look away. Anna couldn’t believe it. Right this second, there was a sexy woman on stage peeling off her stockings, and Nikki was staring at “coat check girl”? Anna started to panic. Should she look away and play it cool, or stare back and give a sultry gaze? She wished she knew how to handle men. She was only 21. And like any crazy Cruehead, she knew Nikki’s age: 29. She wondered if she was too young for him. Maybe he only liked experienced women? Or maybe he liked young, innocent girls? This whole time Anna’s head swirled with questions, at the same time she panicked that Nikki would look away from her.

     Tommy threw one arm around Nikki and pointed at the stage. Nikki broke eye contact with Anna. When he peeled his eyes away, Anna felt like he’d ripped out her lungs and left her breathless.

     She tried to reel herself back to reality. The reality was, it was just another Tuesday night, and she had to work, no matter who was sitting at that table. Right? Or maybe she could try and talk to them after her shift? Anna glanced at the clock. Her shift was over in three hours. Would the Crue still be here in three hours?

     Cindy came back to the Crue’s table with a platter full of shots. _Yeah, you’d have to be wasted to fuck Cindy_ , Anna thought, and then scolded herself, knowing she was being too harsh on Cindy. But she couldn’t help but feel jealous of the appreciative looks Cindy got from the Crue for bringing over all that booze. As Anna worked, she kept sneaking glances over at Nikki, but he kept his attention fixed on the girls onstage. Anna tried to keep track of how much money they were throwing at the strippers, but she lost count.

     By the end of the night, Anna’s feet were tired (Cindy always yelled at her for sitting down, saying it looked “unprofessional”), but her heart was still racing. The Crue had probably blown thousands of dollars on the strippers and booze that night. Anna wondered what it was like to have so much money. Here she was, working her ass off in this sleazy strip joint just to pay rent. L.A. was exciting in its own way, but she definitely wanted to travel the world.

     The Crue stood up from their table, only slightly wobbly from the booze. Cindy rushed over to their side. “Want me to get your coats?”

     Nikki spoke for the group. “Aw, you’ve done enough, sweetheart. I can get my own coat.” He turned to Tommy. “Tommy, go get our coats.”

     The boys burst out laughing, and Cindy joined in like a fifth wheel. Anna felt another wave of jealousy burn on her face. Cindy walked away. Anna turned to get the four coats, resigning herself to the fact that Cindy had completely fucked up her one and probably only chance she’d ever get to actually talk to Nikki.

     Anna kept her eyes cast down as she recited the word “bitch” over and over in her mind, fantasizing about ripping Cindy’s hair out at the same time she fantasized about kissing Nikki.

     “Hello.”

     Anna turned around. It was Tommy, who had come to collect the coats. Tommy was her second favorite, because he kicked the shit out of the drums and he was pretty fucking hilarious. Definitely the kind of guy who was down for anything, which appealed to Anna’s imagination like crazy. But somehow, Nikki had always held first place in her heart, if only because she identified with his perspective on the world and his way of articulating it. Oh, and the way he moved his body when he played the bass. Fucking sexy.

     Anna tried to clear her head. “Hello,” she replied, her voice too high and not at all as sultry as she wished it was. She couldn’t think of anything to say, so she spun around and grabbed Tommy’s coat from the rack. After all, she was still working, and she wanted to do a good job.

     When Anna turned back around to hand Tommy his coat, Nikki had joined him. Nikki put his arm around Tommy, like they were brothers. Anna always thought they were so cute together.

     Anna peered around, wondering where the hell Cindy was, and why the hell Tommy and Nikki weren’t swarmed by women. She saw Vince and Mick talking to the strippers a little ways away. The strippers were probably happy to fuck any member of the band, but Anna had always been more selective.

     Anna finally allowed herself to make eye contact with Nikki for the first time in hours. His pupils were huge, as usual. He was mere feet away from her, with only the counter dividing them, and from this distance he was even more gorgeous.

     She realized she was still hanging on to Tommy’s jacket. She held it out. “Here you are, sir,” she stammered, wanting to be respectful.

     The boys burst out laughing. “Thanks, honey,” Tommy said, giving her a wide smile as he took his coat.

     Anna’s face flushed. They were cool enough to laugh at her use of a formal address, but also nice enough to not make fun of her too harshly. Could they be any sweeter?

     Nikki put one hand on the counter and leaned in, smiling at Anna. Anna stopped breathing and just stared at him. She had fantasized about meeting this guy and planned all the witty things she would say, but now she couldn’t think of a single word. His gaze was like a chalkboard eraser that had completely wiped her mind.

     “Don’t lift a finger, baby.” Nikki put all his weight into his hand and, before Anna could blink, his legs sailed over the counter and his feet landed on the other side, directly beside her.

     Anna’s mouth dropped open. She hoped Cindy wasn’t watching. “Okay, but I might get in trouble for letting you back here.”

     “Oh, you’ll get in trouble, all right.” Nikki grabbed the coats and shot another devastating smile at her. His teasing tone made her feel like she was floating. He made eye contact with Tommy and the two boys laughed again. Nikki walked back to the counter with the coats in his arms, brushing his arm against Anna’s arm for a split second as he passed her. Anna looked down at her arm, half expecting gold dust to be sprinkled on her skin. She wondered if Nikki could feel the heat radiating from her entire body.

     Nikki tossed the coats to Tommy, then leaned down and murmured in her ear, “You know, you can see your underwear through that dress.”

     Anna’s head snapped up, her eyes wide as she stared at him. “Are you serious? Oh my god.” She buried her face in her hands.

    Nikki put a hand on her back and used his other hand to gently pull her hands away from her face. “No no, baby, it’s sexy. I like it.”

     Anna’s mouth dropped open. He was so much taller than her, gazing at him felt like staring up at God. “Really?”

    Nikki chuckled. “Yeah. White dress, white underwear. Both’ll be easy to find on the floor of my Porsche later.” He gave a look to Tommy, and Tommy grabbed the coats and walked back over to Mick and Vince.

     Anna’s head was reeling. She couldn’t believe what he was saying. “You mean, your – your car?”

     Nikki was grinning ear to ear, clearly enjoying his power over her. “You ever ridden in a Porsche, baby?” His hand was lightly stroking her back, flickering electricity into her spine.

     Anna felt pulled towards him, as if he was a magnet and she was steel. “No,” she managed to say. His pupils were giant holes in the middle of his beautiful green irises. They were all Anna could focus on.

     He leaned in closer. “You ever been ridden in a Porsche?”

     Her mouth tried to form words, but nothing came out. Was he flirting with her? Was Nikki fucking Sixx actually flirting with her? He reached a hand up to play with her hair. Once again, his gaze completely wiped her mind clear. Anna tried to keep herself still. His face was only inches away from hers and she wanted so desperately to jump into his arms and kiss him. But she had to prove she wasn’t a freak. She was still technically working, and she didn’t want to get in trouble, even if Nikki Sixx was talking to her. Flirting with her. Holy shit.

     “You’re going to get me in trouble,” Anna made herself say, casting a glance over her shoulder to see if Cindy was coming.

     “Good.” Another devastating smile. Damn.

     Anna sucked in her breath. He was too gorgeous. She wondered how much resistance she had left in her before she said _fuck it_ and jumped on top of him.

     Nikki broke eye contact, but only to trail his gaze down her body. “How many more dresses do you have like this one?” His eyes were flickering between her breasts and the curve of her hips.

     “Um, none. Just this.” Anna desperately wanted to know what he was thinking.

     He moved his hand to her shoulder and slipped a finger underneath the strap of her dress. “I’ll be careful with it, then.”

     Anna kept her mouth shut, but she wanted to scream, _rip it off right now._ His gaze was still fixed on her breasts, so she let her eyes wander down his torso. His black muscle shirt with skulls on it hung slightly loose on him, as if it had been tugged away from his body too many times. His arms were perfect, with just the right amount of muscle that said, _yeah, I have a lot of testosterone but I don’t work out, I just fuck and rock._

     “Anna!”

     She whipped her head around. It was Cindy, wearing the same jealous expression that Anna had been wearing earlier.

     Nikki looked over at Cindy, then back at Anna. “So your name’s Anna,” he said slowly, as if he enjoyed the taste of her.

     “Yeah, and she’s still on the clock,” said Cindy.

     Anna scowled. She couldn’t believe Cindy could still be a huge bitch to her even in the presence of Nikki Sixx.

     “I’ll get to you later, don’t worry,” Nikki teased Cindy. This guy was clearly used to women fighting over him. Cindy seemed to realize that Nikki had more authority in this situation, so she walked away. Nikki returned his attention to Anna. He lowered his voice. “I’m never talking to that chick again. You, on the other hand...” He bit his lower lip and then slowly let it slide out from under his teeth.

     Anna knew that if she sat down, she’d leave a huge wet imprint on the back of her dress. Just looking at Nikki -- plus the way he was toying with the strap of her dress -- was enough to get her ready to fuck him. She wanted him to fuck her right there in the coat check booth, but there were people all around and she didn’t want anyone to think she was a slut. She also didn’t want to look too eager to head out to his car.

     Anna bet that Nikki did this every night. _Just look at that smug motherfucker_ , she thought. If he wasn’t nervous about the possibility of sleeping with her, then she didn’t want to seem nervous about sleeping with him.

     _Good luck with that,_ she told herself.

     Nikki leaned his face down closer to her. “You smell good,” he murmured. He brought a hand to the small of her back and applied a tiny bit of pressure, pulling her into him.

     Anna’s hands instinctively floated up, but she resisted the urge to put them on his body. “You smell good too,” she sighed, the words escaping her before she could stop herself.

     His warm breath touched her face as he chuckled. “I knew you liked me.” He drew his face in closer, the tip of his nose brushing ever so lightly against her nose. Anna kept her eyes open, even though doing so made her go cross-eyed. Nikki had his eyes closed, his long black lashes looking just as soft and luxurious as his mane of tousled hair. She breathed in slowly, frozen on the outside and freaking out on the inside, not able to believe what was happening. Was Nikki about to actually kiss her? Or was he just teasing her? Would she look like a fool if she kissed him first?

     “Nikki, we’re gonna need a limo.”

     Nikki turned his face in the direction of Tommy, who was standing beside the counter with seven blonde strippers around him. Nikki checked out the strippers. “Yeah, you will need a limo.”

     “Let’s go, man.” Tommy looked at Anna. “Wanna come for a ride?”

     Nikki tilted the side of his head towards Anna. “She’s riding with me.”

     Anna glanced at one of the strippers, who was sending her daggers with her eyes. Anna lowered her gaze. Was this beautiful stripper actually jealous of her? This was too much for Anna. Another one of the strippers had her arms around Tommy’s shoulders and was kissing his neck. Behind Tommy, Vince ran towards the door with a girl piggy-backing on him. He was screaming and the girl was giggling. Tommy turned his head to see who was screaming, and then grabbed the asses of two of the strippers. “That’s our cue.” He turned around and led the girls towards the door.

     Nikki turned his face to Anna. He put a hand on her thigh, right at the hem of her dress. “What do you say, beautiful?”

     His hand on her bare skin was enough to shatter her resistance. “Just let me grab my purse.”

     “Aw, you don’t need your money, honey.” Nikki’s arms shot underneath her knees and behind her back and he lifted her easily into the air, princess style. Anna shrieked and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nikki grinned at her reaction. “All you need is me.” He carried her over to the counter, sat down and swung his legs over, keeping her secure in his arms the whole time. Anna hung on to him tightly, afraid that he might accidentally drop her while he manoeuvred over the counter. “I got you, babe,” he murmured into her ear when his feet landed on the other side.

     “Yeah?” Anna said.

     “Yeah.” Nikki shot her an evil smile and then took off towards the front door. Anna screamed the whole way to the door, not so much because she was afraid of Nikki dropping her this time, but mostly now because she was high on adrenaline. Holy shit, Nikki was actually carrying her out of that place!

     When they reached the parking lot, Nikki placed her gently on her feet beside the passenger side of his convertible. The top was down and Anna could see that it was entirely black on the inside. He opened the door for her and gestured for her to take a seat. While Anna sat down, Nikki ran over to the driver’s side. Not bothering to open the door, he jumped over the door and plunked his ass in the driver’s seat. “Fuck, baby.” Nikki trailed his eyes down Anna’s body until he was staring at her legs.

     Anna looked down and realized her dress had ridden up around her crotch. She immediately tugged the hem back down to her thighs, blushing furiously. “Sorry.”

     “Don’t ever apologize.” Nikki’s eyelids lowered as he looked into her eyes. He reached a hand forward and rested it on her thigh. “I can’t wait any fucking longer for you, Anna.” He launched forward and grabbed her around the waist, twisting her so she was facing him and kissed her, his hair flying forward with his thrust and tickling her face.

     Anna’s hands flew to either side of his head and she buried her fingers in his soft hair. She pressed her lips into Nikki just as forcefully as he was pressing his lips against hers. His tongue slipped between her lips and then her teeth and she tasted how deliciously wet his mouth was. He teased her with his tongue, swirling it unpredictably around hers. Anna moaned into his mouth, her hands fisting around bunches of his hair. He slipped his tongue out and started sucking on her bottom lip. He brought his hands to her breasts, grabbing one with his entire hand and the other one he used his thumb and forefinger to pinch her nipple through the fabric. Anna gasped at the sharp sensation.

     Nikki released her bottom lip and pressed his mouth against her ear. “How wet are you for me, baby?” He trailed his fingertips down her torso and between her legs and pressed his hand against her crotch. He coaxed her clit with circular motions. “Mm, fuck, feel how wet you are.” He grabbed her hand and she felt her own wetness on his skin. He pushed her hand between her legs. Anna’s face flushed. She peered at Nikki, embarrassed to be touching herself in front of him. Nikki grinned and leaned forward to lick her ear. “You’re so hot, baby.”

     Anna’s chest jumped up with her sharp intake of breath. Nikki was absolutely the sweetest, hottest guy ever. She had his saliva in her mouth and his hand on her crotch and he actually appeared to be turned on at the fact that she was gushing like a smashed-open fire hydrant. She looked down at his crotch and her jaw dropped at how huge his package had grown. She could clearly see the outline of his massive erection through his pants, even the crown of his dick, which looked delicious. Nikki watched her checking him out. “You want this cock inside you, baby?”

     “Yes,” Anna breathed.

     He swooped his mouth to her neck and bit her, just enough to make her shriek. “Say it louder, honey.”

     Anna closed her eyes. “Yes.”

     “Then say my fucking name.”

     “Nikki --”

     He bit her neck again, harder this time, cutting her off. He shoved his hands up her dress and yanked it up to her waist. His hands flew to the waistband of her underwear and he tugged them down her legs so forcefully, Anna slid askew in her seat.

     Anna hung onto his shoulders. “Sixx…” she breathed.

     He slid one finger around her soaking wet entrance and then allowed only the tip of his finger to enter her. “I knew you were wild on the inside, honey.” His hair was in his eyes, partially obscuring Anna’s view of his dilated pupils. The neckline of his shirt hung low, revealing the dip between his clavicles. His neck was completely exposed and totally inviting. Anna wanted to lick his entire body. Allowing herself to surrender to her impulse, she dove her face into his neck with her mouth open. She sucked the spot between his Adam’s apple and that sexy dip between his clavicles, not caring that her teeth were scraping lightly against his skin.

     Nikki hissed and started stroking her clit even faster. Anna grabbed onto his dick as best she could through his skin-tight pants. It felt like he had a cylinder of steel in there. “Take these off,” Anna said, her other hand trying to get a good grip on the waistband of his pants.

     He smirked at her. “You take them off.” He grabbed her knees and pulled her legs into his lap. He slipped her white high heeled shoes off, one by one, and tossed them on the floor of the backseat. He drummed his fingers against her ankles, slowly working his way down her legs. Anna stuck her arms out behind her and gripped the seat so she wouldn’t lose her balance. The breeze caressed her skin, taking with it some of the heat that she was producing. She glanced over her shoulder, suddenly worried about becoming totally naked in a parking lot with people in it. “Should we go somewhere private?”

     He massaged the inside of her thighs. “You don’t want everyone to see how fucking beautiful you are?” He launched himself forward and kissed her again, his body trapping hers against the seat. Anna’s hands flew to her waist and she tugged down her dress, at the same time Nikki grabbed her panties and yanked them completely off her legs. He broke away from her lips, leaving her whimpering. He held her panties up in the air with one hand and spun them around.

     “Hey!” Anna giggled. She sat up and tried to grab them away from him, but Nikki’s arms were longer. He kissed her again to make her melt back down into her seat.

     “Fuck this.” Nikki let go of her panties and sent them sailing across the parking lot. “Nobody needs underwear.” He sat back down and gripped the steering wheel. “Let’s get out of here.”

     Anna barely had enough time to grab her seatbelt and click the metal into place before Nikki revved the engine and slammed his foot on the gas. Anna’s head hit the back of the seat as he sped out of the parking lot. The man drove like a fucking maniac. Anna could only imagine how crazy he’d be in bed.

* * *

   Nikki had carried her the entire way up to his hotel suite, busted open the door to the bedroom, and thrown her on his bed. The sheets were already messed up and smelled exactly like him. Anna turned onto her stomach so she could bury her face in his pillow and inhale. Nikki took advantage of her position and jumped on top of her, grinding his cock against her ass. Anna moaned, reaching her hands behind her to feel his leather-clad knees. He slowly massaged his hands up her back until he reached the tiny toggle of her zipper. As he unzipped her dress, he licked her down her back. “You are delicious, babe,” he groaned, as if it pained him and thrilled him to see the newly exposed skin of her back. He flipped her onto her back and tugged the straps off her shoulders and down her arms, leaving her breasts completely bare. His pupils dilated until Anna could barely see the green anymore. “Fuck,” he hissed, pausing for a moment to stare at her until he launched himself into her breasts. He slid his hands underneath the small of her back.

     Anna lay back, completely stunned and too ecstatic to make up her mind about the first thing she wanted to do to Nikki. She would let him do whatever he wanted with her. His raw sexual energy was overwhelming.

     He slid his hand between her legs and coaxed her clit. “You’re dripping onto the bed, babe.” His husky voice washed over her.

     Anna closed her eyes and pressed her groin up against his palm. “Fuck me, Sixx.”

     He licked her neck and then sank his teeth into her skin. “You’re the sleaziest slut I’ve ever wanted to fuck, you know that, Anna?”

     She nodded, feeling even more heat creep up into her cheeks. “Uh huh.”

     He grabbed her bunched-up dress and yanked it up over her head, messing up her hair even more. The muscles of his arms contracted as he tossed the dress, the garment shooting across the room. Anna grabbed the sides of his torso, her hands absorbing the heat from his skin underneath his shirt. She sat up and pushed his shirt up around his armpits. Nikki helped her yank the shirt over his head, and he sent it flying across the room.

     He smelled like heaven. Anna pressed her nose against the crook of his arm and torso, almost directly into his armpit, so she could fill her head with his pheromones. She inhaled and then breathed out through her mouth audibly, like she was sniffing a glass of the best fucking wine in the universe. Her fingers flew to the leather strings of his pants and she tried to undo them. “Give me that cock, Nikki.”

     He helped her unfasten his fly. “Where do you want me to put it?”

     “Anywhere.”

     His cock finally sprung free from his pants. Anna sucked in her breath as she stared at it. She used both her hands to squeeze it. Nikki hissed and pushed her down onto the bed. He laid on top of her with his entire weight as he used both hands to peel his sweaty leather pants down his legs. While he worked on that, Anna kept squeezing and rubbing his cock, her mouth watering as she felt it grow even bigger and harder. She couldn’t believe how long and thick it was.

     “I’ll slam this cock inside you, honey, until you fucking come all over me.” With the hard tip of his cock, he circled her clit. He leaned down to kiss her, and then reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer.

     Anna looked over to see what he was grabbing. The square packet in his hand had the words ‘extra-long’ printed on it. Anna smiled. Nikki ripped open the packet and pulled out the condom with his thumb and forefinger. She stared at his eyes, his pupils still huge as ever. She sat up and kissed him and he kissed her back while trying to roll the condom on at the same time. Anna looked down to see how the hell that condom was going to fit his giant cock. He hadn’t even unrolled it yet.

     “Ah, fuck,” Nikki laughed. He flipped the latex disc around so he could slide his cock into the proper side. He glanced up at Anna, his eyelids lowering as he drank in the sight of her flushed cheeks. “You’re a little distracting, babe.”

   Anna smiled and then kissed him, throwing her arms around his shoulders. She was the happiest she’d been in her entire life. She was actually about to have sex with Nikki Sixx. As she kissed him, she opened her eyes. Nikki had his eyes closed. His eyebrows were tilted up, as if he was silently begging. Anna ran her fingers through his hair, wondering if he felt as vulnerable as she did. She was naked and ready to give herself completely to him.

     “Are you ready for me?” Nikki had finished rolling the condom on.

     “Yes. Fuck, yes,” Anna sighed into his mouth. She grabbed onto his taut, muscular ass, pulling him towards her.

     Nikki slid only the tip of his cock inside her. Anna moaned loudly, fisting her hands in his hair and pulling lightly. She arched her neck on the pillow and tilted her head.

     He smirked at her reaction. “I’ll slide it in real slow, baby.”

     “No, I need it now.” Anna gripped his ass even harder, but his muscular thighs kept him steady.

     Nikki bit her neck, hard. “I’ll decide what you need. You’re mine now.”

     Anna whimpered at the sweet pain of having his teeth sink into her skin. Had Nikki actually told her that she was his? Her head spun just thinking about it. If she could belong to anybody, it would definitely be to the rock god above her. “Fuck, Sixx, don’t tease me.”

     He pressed his forehead against hers. “Shut the fuck up.” He ran his hands down her legs, which were wrapped around his waist. He brought one hand between her legs and started teasing her asshole. “I’m going to fuck you exactly the way I want, got that, Anna?”

     Anna moaned even louder. Nikki’s cock part-way inside her felt totally soaked. The combination of the sensation on her asshole and entrance was too much for her. She thought she would orgasm right then, until Nikki pulled her hair.

     “Don’t you fucking come yet, Anna.”

     She whimpered and felt like she was about to cry. She hated him for teasing her, for bossing her around, but at the same time it turned her on even more to be underneath him and enjoying just how dominant he could be. No guy had ever fingered her asshole before, and she couldn’t believe how amazing it felt when Nikki did it.

     He pressed his mouth against hers, slipping his tongue inside and swirling it around. His tongue overwhelmed her as he pushed it further than he’d ever pushed it before. Anna pushed her tongue back, trying to match his force, and swirled her tongue around his, getting high on his taste. He pushed his cock an inch further inside her, groaning. “You’re so fucking tight.”

     Anna’s chest heaved with her breathing. She was so nervous, her muscles were tight and it kind of hurt to have Nikki penetrating her. She looked him in the eye and realized he was waiting for her to give some sort of signal that she was okay and not in pain. She stared at him for a second longer than she needed to, trying to register the fact that Nikki actually appeared to give a shit whether she was enjoying herself. Not only was he hotter than hell, but he was the sweetest guy alive. To have 100% of Nikki’s attention was just enough to send Anna into a spastic orgasm, but she managed to contain herself. She kissed his flushed cheek and felt his hot skin against her lips. “Sixx…”

     “Yeah, babe?”

     He was waiting patiently for her, and his erection wasn’t even subsiding. God, he was perfect. Anna licked her lips and grinned at him. “Give it to me, you fucker.”

     Nikki grinned back at her. He slammed the entire, thick length of his cock inside her, stretching her wide. Anna screamed and squeezed her eyes shut. Nikki coaxed his finger further into her asshole. “Keep those sexy eyes open for me, babe.”

     Anna opened her eyes, her vision hazy. She felt so vulnerable staring up at him, knowing he could see the entirety of his effect on her body. Nikki began thrusting harder and harder, his moans almost as loud as hers. His face began to crumple with desire and vulnerability, and Anna didn’t feel so nervous being vulnerable anymore. She ran her thumbs along his cheekbones and watched his eyes lower to her breasts, which were bouncing from the force of his thrusts. His pupils were enormous, huge windows to his soul, and Anna couldn’t believe he was getting this turned on from fucking her and looking at her. She raised her arms above her head.

     “You’re so fucking beautiful. I’m so close.” He made eye contact with her and his gaze was so intense, Anna felt like bursting into tears from his sheer beauty. She felt like an angel getting fucked by a demon and she loved every second of it.

     Anna lifted her head and tried to kiss him, but his head was moving up and down due to his thrusts and she ended up kissing his chin instead. She went with it and sucked on his chin for a few seconds before pressing her lips against his. Their passionate, wet kiss muffled their loud moans.

     Nikki put a hand around her neck. His touch was light but dominating. Anna felt another gush of desire pour out of her as she thought about how Nikki had total power over her. He was strong enough to hold her down and do anything he wanted with her, and this sweet demon chose to give her the most intense pleasure she’d ever had.

     Anna’s voice was going hoarse from her screaming. She placed her own hand on top of Nikki’s on her neck. “Choke me, fucker.” She couldn’t believe her own mouth. Nikki definitely brought out her wild side.

     Nikki applied the tiniest amount of pressure. Anna could see in his eyes that he really didn’t want to hurt her. Fuck it, just having him slamming into her like this was enough. She tilted her head up and licked his arm.

     “Are you close, babe?” Nikki’s question sounded like he was begging. A drop of his sweat fell onto her chin.

     Anna nodded. “Yes,” she repeated over and over, increasing in volume. Nikki pounded into her faster and harder, slamming the bed into the wall and probably leaving a dent, but fuck the bed, fuck this hotel, and fuck everything because Anna was getting fucked better than she’d ever been fucked before, all because of Nikki Sixx and his legendary cock. “Fuckin’ give it to me, Sixx!” Anna screamed. She felt her walls begin to spasm, and knew this was the edge.

     Nikki was slick with sweat and he was panting and groaning like crazy. “Babe, I’m coming,” he shouted. He finally erupted inside her, their screams blending together and producing a sound so loud it was like the theme song for the gates of hell opening wide to receive them both, because sex that good had to be bad.

     Anna felt like she was being carried away to heaven as she listened to Nikki orgasm for what seemed like a full minute. Eventually he collapsed on top of her, his face buried in her neck. He panted heavily, his breaths hitting her collarbone, the only indication that he hadn’t died. Anna felt her body go limp but kept her arms around him, sharing this moment of sort-of peace. She was panting just as heavily, so it really wasn’t all that quiet.

     Nikki regained enough strength to sit up and slide himself out of her. Anna whimpered, feeling empty without him. She felt like crying, wondering if she would ever meet a man who could give it to her exactly the way that Nikki did. She looked down at the condom that he was peeling off his cock, which was filled so completely with cum that it almost looked like a fucking gallon of milk. “Babe, you fucking emptied me,” Nikki laughed.

     “Where’s the garbage can?” Anna looked around the room.

     Nikki looked around for a second and then shrugged. “Fuck it.” He tied the condom closed and then chucked it across the room.

     Anna giggled. “Nikki!”

     He grinned at her. “What?”

     “You’re so bad.”

     “I know. It hurts sometimes.” He sat up straight and stuck his chest out slightly, making his shoulders appear broader. He lifted his hands to his head and stretched, shining the full force of his smile down onto Anna.

     Anna glanced over at the clock. When she saw what time it was, her heart stopped. “Shit, it’s four o’clock. I gotta get home.”

     She leaped up but then Nikki clasped her shoulders and pushed her back down on the bed. He reached for the nightstand drawer again. “No you don’t.”

     Anna sighed and tried to hide her smile. Her heart sped up again. Did Nikki actually want her to sleep over? That sounded a hell of a lot better than catching a cab at this hour. “Okay.”

     Nikki laughed. “So compliant. What happened to my sexy little spitfire?”

     Anna couldn’t help but smile at him, probably showing all of her teeth. She was so happy she thought she’d explode. She looked down at his cock and couldn’t believe it. He had another erection. The man was a beast.

     He clasped her hand in his and brought it to his lips. “What do you say, beautiful? Ready for round two?”

     Anna brought her hand to her chin and smirked. “Hmm, let me think about that.”

     “Oh, fuck off,” he laughed, grabbing her ankles and hoisting them into the air.


End file.
